villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Erica Hearns (Your Family or Your Life)
Erica Hearns (Angelica Bridges) is the main villainess from the 2019 Lifetime film, Your Family or Your Life ''(alternately titled, ''April's Flowers; airdate November 1, 2019). She is the CEO of Chartoff Bank. The beginning of the film introduced Erica as the subject of David Meyer's case against her, and the film's progression revealed that she was involved in a web of corruption and other illegal activities. The key evidence against Erica came in the form of a collection of files that David acquired from Mike Gallagher, leading to the villainess masterminding a murderous scheme to cover her tracks. After David's partner, John Rudson (who was later revealed to be Erica's lover as well as her co-conspirator), failed to convince David to destroy the files, Erica enlisted hitman Ed Brock to kill David, which he does by shooting him to death and setting up David's death as a suicide. However, shortly before he was killed, David set up a recording that captured Ed's revelation of Erica's crimes, as well as the shooting. The tape was found by April Meyer (David's daughter), who later showed it to her mother, Kathy Meyer (David's wife and the film's main protagonist), only for the recording to be broken and muffled. Nevertheless, Erica found out about the recording and angrily admonished Ed for being outwitted by David, and it was afterwards that she sent her nephew, Damon Tyler, to get into the house and retrieve the recording. Damon was introduced as April's boyfriend, though this was revealed as part of Erica's plan to get information from April regarding David's case. The plan involved Damon drugging April and searching for the recording, but he would be knocked out by Kathy and hospitalized along with April. While April left her room to get answers from Damon, the evil Erica approached April and revealed herself as Damon's aunt, right before she took April at gunpoint and abducted her. The sinister mastermind later phoned John and ordered him and Ed to take Damon out of the hospital and arrange a meeting, while Ed (who killed Mike under Erica's orders) ordered Kathy to hand over the files and the recording in exchange for April's safety. The film's climax saw Kathy and her best friend/co-worker, Michelle Lindstram, at John's house where the exchange took place; while Erica informed Damon that everything would go as she planned. However, Michelle left Kathy's car and hid in ambush as she called Detective Jansen, and after seeing Erica, Michelle drugged the villainess with a non-lethal dose of propofol. While the exchange was being made, Erica--groggy from the effects--informed Ed that they were being set up, but it was at that moment that Jansen arrived with police and ordered Ed to drop his weapon. At that moment, Erica shot Ed to death, as he would be a key witness against her had he surrendered, and she was later handcuffed and arrested by Jansen. Gallery Erica Hearns 2.jpg Erica Gun.jpg|A close-up of Erica's gun while threatening April Meyer Erica Hearns 3.jpg Category:Aunt Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Business Villainess Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Evil Laugh Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested